Torneo Holy Road Internacional
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Los chicos de Raimon han ganado el Holy Road, pero ahora se enfrentan a un nuevo reto, el THRI y la nueva selección de Inazuma Japón va una vez más a tratar de llegar a la cima del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Torneo Holy Road Internacional**

**Resumen:** Los chicos de Raimon han ganado el Holy Road, pero ahora se enfrentan a un nuevo reto, el THRI y la nueva selección de Inazuma Japón va una vez más a tratar de llegar a la cima del mundo.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven ni Inazuma Eleven Go son míos, de serlo la serie seria una serie de fútbol yaoi ^^

**Nota Aclaratoria:** En este fic todos los sucesos de Go pasaron pero ni uno solo de los de Stone, por que el fic se ubica al final de Go y antes de Stone ^^ También por cuestiones de mi conveniencia e subido la edad de los chicos de Go un año y también los grados acabamos de añadirle un año a la escuela media XD También baje la edad de fichaje para el Holy Road Internacional, si recuerdan el FFI era un Sub-17 (entiéndase jugadores de 17 años o menos) pues por cuestiones de conveniencias del fic el Holy Road redujo la edad a Sub-16 (entiéndase 16 años o menos)

**Capitulo 1: Los que fueron convocados. **

Shindou Takuto se despertó aun antes de que sonara su alarma, al mirar el reloj junto a su mesita de noche vio que eran las cinco de la madrugadas ¡Demonios! Por los nervios no podía seguir durmiendo. Ya no tenia sueño.

Y es que bueno, como para no estar nervioso.

Hacia una semana atrás había recibido una invitación estaban cerca de finalizar las vacaciones de verano. La invitación había sido para la selección de Inazuma Japón para el Holy Road Internacional Sub-16, la sola perspectiva de viajar a la isla Lioccot y enfrentarse al mundo si pasaban las eliminatorias de Asia, era un sueño hecho realidad. Shindou tenía curiosidad por saber quienes habían sido llamados para lo que sería la selección del equipo de Inazuma Japón. Diecisiete jugadores representarían a Japón, varios de los integrantes de Raimon habían sido llamados, mas no todos, Taichi Sangoku, Amagi Daichi y Kuramada Gouishi ninguno había podido ser invocado por que ya tenían los 17 años y la edad limite para el Holy Road International era 16. Oh, ellos tendrían otras oportunidades de participar sin duda en torneos internacionales, tenían el talento para ellos, pero no el Holy Road, el torneo juvenil más famoso del mundo. La última oportunidad de sus amigos de estar en un Holy Road había sido la estatal donde habían ganado. Además de ellos, Ichino y Aoyama tampoco habían sido invocados a la selección. Los 10 jugadores restantes del Raimon si habían logrado una invitación a la selección y Minamisawa también según les contó Kurama. Este estaba en el límite de los 16 lo que le había permitido disfrutar de una invitación. Lo único que faltaba era ver quienes más habían sido llamados y quienes serían los seleccionados.

La selección se haría en Raimon.

-o-o-o-

A las siete y media de la mañana Kirino Ranmaru llegó a casa de Shindou Takuto. Saludó a los padres de este y luego ambos amigos se fueron corriendo y con prisa para Raimon, en el camino se encontraron con un emocionado Matsukaze Tenma que se unió a ellos. Cuando llegaron al instituto, para su sorpresa, al entrar al auditorio se encontraron con un pequeño gentío, de los que reconocieron varias caras de diferentes institutos. Shindou hizo un conteo rápido, 27 personas en total contándose el mismo… y sólo 17 cupos. Cielos, esto sería una masacre, teniendo en cuenta que todos los que estaban ahí eran los jugadores más fuertes a los que alguna vez se había enfrentado Raimon.

-Capitán, llegó -saludó Hamano Kaiji con una sonrisa relajada.

-¿Estamos todos? –preguntó Shindou acercándose a Hamano y notando que un nervioso Hayami estaba escondido detrás del moreno, nada raro teniendo en cuenta lo asustadizo que era Hayami y que esa habitación estaba llena de los jugadores que habían vencido en su camino a la sima.

-Sólo falta Shinsuke. Él recibió una invitación -les recordó Tenma mirando a todos lados al no ver al pequeño.

-Lo siento, chicos-susurro una voz desde la puerta y al voltearse pudieron ver al pequeño Nishizono Shinsuke con un yeso en la pierna y cargado por Taichi Sangoku al más puro estilo princesa.

-¿Sangoku Sempai? ¿Shinsuke, qué te pasó? -preguntó Tenma corriendo a su lado.

-Ayer… me caí por las escaleras -dijo Shinsuke medio triste, medio frustrado-, pero yo sólo… bueno… tenía que venir a agradecer al entrenador la invitación, aunque para mí sea imposible jugar, al menos por un mes dijo el doctor -contó con tristeza-. Sangoku sempai se enteró y me trajo por que amenace con venir arrastrándome no me querían dejar salir del hospital -comentó Shinsuke.

-Oh, Shin -se entristeció Tenma por su amigo, eso no era justo. Él quería que fueran al mundial juntos.

-Lo siento, Shinsuke. Yo sé lo que se siente -le dijo Shindou que había vivido una situación similar con la final del Holy Road.

-Estaré bien, Sempai, ustedes tienen que dar lo mejor de si -les pidió Shinsuke.

De los asistentes, los otros cuatro porteros presentes no es que se alegraran de la situación del más pequeño, pero era un competidor menos.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo la puerta del auditorio se abrió y por ella entró el antiguo Setei, Goenji Shuya. Junto a este el legendario portero Endou Mamoru y el mundialmente conocido estratega Yuuto Kidou, el famoso Team Break del primer Inazuma Japón.

-Buenos días, chicos -saludó Endou con su usual alegría haciéndolos relajarse un poco, aunque por otro lado era el único que sonreía, los otros dos a sus lados permanecían serios. En eso Endou notó la presencia de Shinsuke-. Pequeño, deberías estar en el hospital -le dijo, ellos ya sabían lo que había pasado. La madre de Shinsuke había llamado para decirle a Endou.

-No, entrenador, yo quería venir a agradecer en persona, para mi el ser llamado a la selección fue un honor -admitió.

Endou le sonrió y asintió, antes de volverse al resto de los chicos.

-Bien, me presento. Soy Endou Mamoru, a mi lado Yuuto Kidou y Goenji Shuuya, nosotros seremos los entrenadores de Inazuma Japón y nos encargaremos de elegir a los 17 jugadores que irán a enfrentar al mundo-les sonrió con alegría pegajosa, era como una versión adulta de Tenma Matsukaze o mejor dicho Tenma era una versión joven de Mamoru.

-Pasaremos listas para ver quienes vinieron -dijo Yuuto serio con una carpeta en su mano–. De la academia Tengawara el delantero Kita Ichiban y el centrocampista Nishinosora Yoichi -llamó.

Dos chicos vestidos con el uniforme de Tengawara se adelantaron uno tenía el cabello anaranjado y el otro era rubio.

-Presentes -dijeron los chicos que cargaban sobre sus hombros los sueños y esperanzas del resto del equipo de Tengawara.

Yuuto marcó su asistencia y prosiguió con los próximos.

-Del instituto Mannousaka el delantero Isozaki Kenma –el delantero de cabello bicolor atado en una coleta se adelanto tranquilamente.

-Presente.

-De Royal Academy el delantero Mikado Haruma y el portero Miyabino Reiichi -el alto y fuerte capitán de Royal Academy y el pequeño, pero talentoso portero de cabellos plateados de la misma academia se pusieron en la formación ya constituida por los dos de Tengawara y el de Mannousaka.

-Presentes.

-Del instituto Kaiou, el delantero Namikawa Rensuke -el chico con pinta de pirata dio un paso al frente colocándose con los ya llamados.

-Presente.

-Del instituto Gassan Kunimitsu, el portero Tsukasa Hyoudou, y el delantero Minamisawa Atsuhi –ambos chicos se adelantaron, Tsukasa serio y Minamisawa con su usual sonrisa coqueta.

-Presentes.

-Del instituto Alpino, el delantero Yukimura Hyuga –llamó, el chico de cabellos azul se adelantó con una sonrisa nerviosa, recordando los ánimos de todos sus compañeros y de su Sensei Shiro Fubuki que confiaban en el para representarlos en el mundo.

-Presente.

-Del instituto Kirkwood, los delanteros Taki Sousuke y Kishibe Taiga.

-Presentes.

-De la Academia Genei, el delantero Tadashi Mahoro.

-Presente.

-De la academia Seidousan el delantero Kurosaki Makoto y el portero Seguuji Yamato.

-Presentes.

-Del instituto Raimon, los centrocampistas, Shindou Takuto, Hayami Tsurumasa, Hamano Kaiji y Tenma Matsukaze, los defensas Kirino Ranmaru y Kariya Masaki, los delanteros Hikaru Kageyama, Kurama Norihito y Kyousuke Tsurugi –era sin duda el grupo más grande invocado de una sola academia, pero a nadie le extrañaba dado que eran los actuales campeones del Holy Road Japón.

-Presentes -dijeron los nueve yéndose a formar.

-De la Academia Arakumo, el delantero Amemiya Taiyou y el portero Sata Tosamaru.

-Presentes.

-De la academia Eden el delantero Hakuryuu y el centrocampista Furetsu Hayami.

-Presentes.

Kidou asintió y cerró su carpeta.

-Bien, ustedes han sido reconocidos como los mejores jugadores de Japón -les anunció Goenji-. Ustedes son los veintisiete mejores jugadores de este país, pero sólo diecisiete irán al mundial, diez os quedareis a hasta esta etapa -les anuncio.

-¿Cómo nos seleccionareis? -preguntó Tenma con entusiasmo.

-Con un partido. Doce jugadores en cada equipo, dado que tenemos cuatro porteros 2 jugaran el primer tiempo y dos el segundo tiempo para ver sus habilidades -les informó el pelicrema.

-Pero, entrenador, nos faltaría un jugador para ser doce por equipo -comento Amemiya Taiyou y Goenji asintió.

-Por eso para este partido de selección, uno de nuestros gerentes ayudara, chicos denle la bienvenida a los gerentes de Inazuma Japón -les informó Goenji y de detrás de ellos, salieron tres chicas y cuatro chicos sexy's como el infierno.

-Hola a todos yo soy Midori Seto -se presentó la chica de pelo rosado haciéndoles la señal de la victoria.

-Yo soy Sorano Aoi -sonrió saludando la chica de pelo corto.

-Yo soy Akane Yamana -dijo una chica rara con una cámara tirándoles fotos.

-Yo soy Shuu, esperó serles de ayuda-sonrió un chico de cabello negro con dos mechas al frente cuyas puntas eran blancas y rojas, Hakuryuu se sorprendió de verlo ahí pero no pudo evitar una tonta sonrisa al igual que Tenma.

-Yo soy Aoyama Shunsuke.

-Y yo Ichino Nanosuke.

-Estaremos ayudándoles durante el torneo -terminaron ambos a la vez.

-Y por ultimo… -dijo Goenji y de detrás de el salió un chico muy parecido a Kyousuke Tsurugi pero sin sus marcas debajo de los ojos y con un sexy lunar bajo el labio, estaba de pie y con una sonrisa coqueta su operación había sido un éxito aunque aun estaba en recuperación así que no era como si pudiera jugar fútbol.

-Yo soy Yuichi Tsurugi, espero que todos den lo mejor de si -les sonrió antes de sentir un jalón de orejas.

-¿Y tu bastón? -le preguntó Goenji frunciendo el entrecejo- Sabes que tienes que andar con el, son ordenes del doctor.

-Ahh, pero no era nada genial entrar y presentarme con un bastón como un viejo -se quejó Yuichi con un puchero mientras Aoyama traidoramente le pasaba su bastón que había estado apoyado contra la puerta detrás de ellos.

-O lo usas o te doy con el por la cabeza -le advirtió Goenji antes de carraspear y recuperar la compostura, aunque ahora todos los jugadores sonreían más relajados-. Como decía, uno de nuestros gerentes, Shuu hará el favor de jugar para equilibrar los números -dijo Goenji recuperando el hilo de la conversación.

-Ahora procederemos a dividirlos en los dos grupos, dado que esto es para que nosotros podamos apreciar vuestras habilidades individuales. Están prohibidas las técnicas en grupo, podéis usar avantares si tenéis y técnicas Hiatssu también, pero no creáis que tener o no tener un avatar os asegurara el paso, eso lo hará vuestro talento -les sonrió Endou-, así que esfuércense. Si os esforzáis y creéis, un camino se os abrirá.

Kidou volvió a abrir su carpeta.

-En el equipo A estarán los porteros, Miyabino Reiichi para el primer tiempo y Sata Tosamaru para el segundo tiempo, los mediocampista Nishinosora Yoichi, Shindou Takuto y Hayami Tsurumasa, El defensa Kirino Ranmaru y los delanteros, Kita Ichiban, Mikado Haruma, Minamisawa Atsuhi, Taki Sousuke, Tadashi Mahoro, Hikaru Kageyama, Kyousuke Tsurugi y nuestro gerente del club Shuu os ara la asistencia para emparejar los números. –les informo Kidou.

-En el grupo B el portero para el primer tiempo es: Tsukasa Hyoudou y para el segundo tiempo Seguuji Yamato, los mediocampistas será Hamano Kaiji, Tenma Matsukaze y Furetsu Hayami. Vuestro Defensa será Kariya Masaki y los delanteros Isozaki Kenma, Namikawa Rensuke, Yukimura Hyuga, Kishibe Taiga, Kurosaki Makoto, Kurama Norihito, Amemiya Taiyou y Hakuryuu-informo Kidou la distribución de los grupos.

-Como pueden ver los grupos no están nada equilibrado, tenéis sólo un defensa cada uno y tres mediocampistas mientras tenéis varios delanteros, además de que seréis doce jugadores en lugar de los usuales once -les informó Goenji-. Esto es parte de su prueba. Como rellenareis estas faltas y equilibrareis el poder. Al mundial sólo irán cinco delanteros, cinco defensas, cinco centro campistas y dos porteros –les informo todos estaban confuso sólo habían oficialmente dos defensas-. Así que con excepción de los porteros quitaros la idea de que sois delanteros, mediocampistas o defensas como se os tituló en vuestros equipos de procedencia, aquí seréis lo que nosotros decidamos que mejor se os da, viendo vuestros juegos hemos llegado al consenso de que ustedes tienen grandes potenciales para otras áreas en las que no se os a puesto a jugar, así que no nos decepcionéis -les ordenó duramente.

-Ahora sólo me queda recomendarles que se relajen y den lo mejor de si -les sonrió Endou-. El capitán del Equipo A será Shindou Takuto y el capitán del Equipo B lo será Matsukaze Tenma -les informó, mientras Midori e Ichino traían una caja y Aoyama y Aoi otra-. Los uniformes para el equipo A y los uniformes para el equipo B para el juego de selección -les informó señalando cada caja-. Afuera os tenemos una sorpresita -sonrió.

Los chicos ya divididos en sus grupos se apresuraron a vestir con entusiasmo el próximo uniforme que usarían. Los que pasaran tendrían el de la selección de Japón. Afuera la sorpresa que les esperaban eran los jugadores de sus escuelas que habían venido a apoyarlos para que dieran lo mejor de si en el partido de selección.

**Continuará… **

Bueno aquí les traigo mi nueva propuesta: los chicos de Go se van para el mundial (si justo como cuando los de Inazuma Eleven se fueron para la FFI y pudimos conocer a Rococo, Fidio, Edgar, Teres, ect).

Hacer nada mas la lista de los seleccionados para el partido de selección fue súper difícil por que quería elegir a los mejores jugadores se supone que no mas serian 22 pero se me hiso imposible terminando siendo 23 y 4 porteros (iban a ser cinco pero es que solo eran dos tiempo así que ni modos toco romperle una pierna a Shinsuke, pero en recompensa Taichi lo esta cuidando).

Y si hacer la lista para el partido de selección fue difícil, elegir a los diecisiete jugadores que se irían para el mundo fue aun mas difícil originalmente eran 16 pero lo mas que pude reducir fue a 17 y eso solo porque decidi poner a algunos chicos como gerentes tal y como Glass en IE por que es que me los tenia que llevar para el mundo XD Hacer las parejas tampoco fue nada fácil. Así que por todo lo que psicológicamente e sufrido merezco que me digan que les parece mi idea XD Esto es lo que a mi me hubiese gustado que pasara en lugar de Stone ^^

Por cierto aclaro desde ahora que Nishiiki no esta por que él fue fichado para Italia ^^ Así que lo veremos con el equipo de Orfeo en el Mundial.

¿Bueno y solo por curiosidad quienes serian sus elegidos para ir al mundo como el nuevo Inazuma Japón?

Bueno el proximo Capitulo se llama:**La Nueva Seleccion: Inazuma Japón Go**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La Nueva selección: Inazuma Japón Go**

Endou tomó asiento en el banquillo de los entrenadores con Goenji a un lado y Yuuto al otro, ver al antiguo Team Break junto era emocionante… y sexy. Nada más había que preguntarle a Akane Yamana que fácil ya les había sacado unas 80 fotos. Los gerentes se ubicaron a un lado sentándose para ver el partido con excepción de Shuu que estaba con el equipo A.

El equipo A, a un lado ni siquiera se pensó en protestar, todos rodearon a Shindou Takuto para recibir intrusiones. Después de todo habían sido victimas ya antes de las estrategias del "Dios de la batuta" y sabían que era un genio y a ellos lo que les interesaba era entrar a la selección de Japón. Shindou se desenvolvió con absoluta calma acostumbrado a la carga y a la presión de ser capitán, quien distribuyó a su equipo de la mejor manera.

-Dado que tenemos siete delanteros, haremos tres rotaciones, para que todos podáis mostrar vuestras habilidades en el juego, son 90 minutos de juego porque no creo que aquí nos vayamos a ir a tiempos extras -razonó Shindou con toda lógica-. Rotaremos los delanteros cada 30 minutos. Los primeros serán Ichiban y Mikado -indicó y estos asintieron-. Estos primeros treinta minutos Minamisawa, Sousuke, Mahoro y Hikaru estarán en la defensa junto con Kirino, síganle, él es un excelente defensa. Sólo aseguren que no lleguen hasta Miyabino y si llegan a ti Miyabino da todo de ti para que no nos marquen -le dijo al pequeño portero dándole una sonrisa de apoyo y este asintió nervioso-. En el medio campo estaremos Nishinosora, Hayami, Shuu, Kyousuke y yo, Kyousuke ya antes ha ayudado en esta posición por lo que no debe costarle mucho.

-Eso para la primeros treinta minutos, para los próximos que se dividirán entre los últimos quince minutos del primer tiempo y los primeros quince del segundo tiempo usaremos la formación de tres delanteros, Minamisawa, Sousuke y Mahoro serán nuestros delanteros, Hikaru se pasara al medio campo con nosotros -se señaló a si mismo Shindou y a los otros mediocampistas- Eso dejara para la defensa a Kirino, Ichiban, Mikado y Kyousuke.

-Y la última media hora nuestros delanteros serán Hikaru y Tsurugi, Minamisawa se moverá al mediocampo e Ichiban, Haruma, Taki y Mahoro a la defensa con Kariya en los últimos treinta. Lo mismo para los defensas en el último tiempo, la ultima hora en un partido siempre es precaria, defiendan esa portería como si Sata Tosamaru no estuviera protegiéndolas -le indicó-. Y si llegan a ti, Sata…

-Si llegan a mi daré todo de mi para proteger la portería -asintió este con absoluta firmeza. Shindou asintió con una sonrisa.

-Den lo mejor de si y no se confíen -les ordenó el de pelo gris-. Nos jugamos nuestro pase al mundial y así como nosotros queremos ir con todo nuestro corazón, en el otro equipo todos quieren ir también, por respeto debemos de dar lo mejor de nosotros -les advirtió-, así luego no tendremos remordimientos o arrepentimientos. Analizaré el juego del equipo B en los primeros diez minutos debido a que nunca los he visto como equipo y no sé qué harán, pero una vez tenga una estrategia os la haré saber -les prometió luego todos hicieron un circulo con las manos en el centro.

-¡A Luchar! -gritaron.

-o-o-o-

Mientras en el equipo B todos miraban a Tenma, pero este estaba sumamente emocionado.

-Todo el equipo A es tan fuerte -sonrió ilusionado-. Es emocionante enfrentar a rivales tan fuertes y allá -miró al cielo-, allá en el mundo tiene que haber un montón de gente sumamente fuerte. Demos lo mejor de nosotros y ganemos -les animó.

Yukimura levantó la mano para hacer una pregunta.

-¿Sí, Yukimura-san? -preguntó Tenma con una sonrisa inocente y que gritaba ¡viólenme!

-¿Cuál será la estrategia de juego, capitán? -preguntó Yukimura.

-¿La estrategia de juego? -repitió Tenma como si Yukimura hubiese hablado en un idioma desconocido.

-Sí, la estrategia de juego -asintió Yukimura-. Tu equipo está formado por sólo tres mediocampistas, un defensa y 8 delanteros contándome a mí -le recordó y casi se arrepintió al ver la cara de pánico tan linda que puso el castaño de los dos remolinos de cabello como caracol a los lados de la cabeza.

-Oh cielos ¿capitán Shindou, que debo hacer? -preguntó Tenma automáticamente mirando a su alrededor hasta que se dio cuenta que Shindou estaba al otro lado del campo dando instrucciones a su propio equipo, ajeno al dilema de Tenma. Tsurugi también estaba en el equipo A.

-Tranquilo -le pidió Taiyou temiendo que a su amigo le diera un ataque de nervios mientras todos los demás tenían una gotita en la cabeza y se preguntaban como un "Baka" como Matsukaze Tenma, por adorable que fuera, les había ganado–. Te puedo ayudar con la distribución del grupo si te parece -le sonrió. Los ojos de Tenma brillaron con adoración al mirarlo, como un superhéroe o un salvador mientras asentía efusivamente. Taiyou había sido operado hace tres meses de sus pulmones y según los doctores estaba como nuevo, así que ya no debía tener problemas para jugar… ¡Adiós asma! Bueno seguía teniendo un inhalador de acción rápida por si acaso a la mano, pero se supone que ahora no fuera precisamente necesario- ¿Alguien tiene algún problema? -preguntó Taiyou con amabilidad, todos negaron, a todos lo que les interesaba era ganar, ir al mundial. Lo de menos en ese momento era quien daba las instrucciones-. Bien pues como ordenó el entrenador Tsukasa será nuestro primer portero, en el mediocampo tendremos a Hamano, Tenma y Furetsu que tengo entendido ya saben jugar esas posiciones porque son vuestras posiciones normalmente, ¿No? -preguntó y estos tres se apresuraron a asentir-. Bien, somos ocho delanteros y todos queremos lucirnos lo sé porque todos queremos ir al mundial, ocho delanteros y sólo dos tiempo, propongo empezar con todo, una formación de tres delanteros, Isozaki, Namikawa y Yukimura de delanteros en la primera media hora, Kishibe y Makoto para el mediocampo con Hamano, Tenma y Furetsu el mediocampo no es tan diferente a la delantera den lo mejor de sí, Norihito, Hakuryuu y yo daremos asistencia a nuestro defensa oficial Kariya Masaki. Kariya-san espero que nos guíes y no temas darnos instrucciones al menos yo lo único que he hecho en la defensa ha sido pasarme alguna vez - admitió. Kariya asintió serio no era momento para su sarcasmo, él también quería ir al mundial.

-Los últimos quince minutos del primer tiempo y los primeros quince del segundo cambiaremos nuestros delanteros, Kishibe y Kurosaki tendrán la oportunidad de demostrar su talento, para el mediocampo se moverán Norihito y yo a ayudar a Tenma, Hamano y Furetsu. En la defensa se quedara Hakuryuu e irán Isozaki, Namikawa y Yukimura con Kariya –indicó Taiyou una vez mas no hubieron protestas.

-Y para la última media hora del segundo tiempo donde nuestro portero será Yamamoto, los delanteros seremos Norihito, Hakuryuu y yo. En el mediocampo tendremos a Tenma, Hamano y Furetsu a quienes acompañaran Isozaki y Namikawa. En la defensa Yukimura, Kishibe y Makoto junto a Kariya -terminó de hacer la distribución el peli anaranjado–. Ahora sí, su turno, capitán -le sonrió a Tenma animándolo.

-Todos queremos ir al mundial, chico, así que por respeto a nuestros rivales y a nosotros mismos ahí que dar lo mejor de nosotros, hay que darlo todo de nosotros para ir a dar la cara por Japón al mundial -dijo poniendo su mano en el centro, todos se unieron en un circulo- ¡A ganar! -gritó Tenma y todos repitieron las palabras con él, echando sus manos al cielo.

-o-o-o-

El partido comenzó y Yuuto lo veía todo analizando sus estrategias, Goenji miraba sus habilidades y Endou su entusiasmo, dedicación y perseverancia. Separados eran buenos entrenadores cada uno, pero juntos era una combinación letal para mandar al mejor grupo al mundial.

En ese primer tiempo Miyabino Reiichi dio todo de si, incluso se atrevió a correr fuera de la portería cuando vio una oportunidad de robar el balón y mandarlo de una patada al mediocampo directo a las piernas de Furetsu. En cambio Tsukasa se mantuvo fiel a la portería sin moverse de ella defendiéndola con todo su ser. Ambos porteros no dudaron en utilizar sus técnicas especiales para parar los tiros que lograron pasar a su inexperta, pero entusiasta defensa.

Miyabino utilizó su "Rechace de Fuerza" que era ya conocido por Yuuto, pero el tiro hecho por Yukimura, era un excelente tiro que aun así no pudo anotar, pero sólo porque Mahoro y Minamisawa interpusieron sus piernas pateando el balón lejos de la portería y salvándose del gol cuando Miyabino cayó. Este les agradeció de todo corazón y de ahí en adelante decidió darlo todo de si, en el resto del primer tiempo utilizó su nueva técnica y su nuevo avatar, "el último intento de Vega" con el utilizó su "Dado de la suerte" y logró parar sin problemas los dos nuevos tiros hechos a su portería.

Del equipo B Tsukasa Hyoudou también dio todo de si desde el primer momento, no dudo en usar su avatar el "Guardián Gigante" y las técnicas de este para parar tiros, realmente fue buenísimo y casi impenetrable si no fuera porque cayó víctima de una de las estrategias del genio Shindou Takuro, "el dios de la batuta" y su tiro Harmonico, él pensó que sería un tiro así que defendió, pero no lo había sido sino un pase a Kita Ichiban que no lo había esperado, pero que reaccionó en menos de una fracción de segundo y uso su "Impulso Bazooka" logrando anotar con un potente cabezazo en la portería del equipo B anotando el primer punto del primer tiempo. Aunque el pobre de Kita quedó atontado al recibir un pase del avantar de Shindou no era cosa de relajo, aun así ambos habían hecho un excelente equipo y se chocaron las manos felices.

Como ellos, todos dieron todo de si, técnicas secretas iban y venían. Avatares aparecían y desaparecían, nadie quería quedarse, todos cargaban los sueños de sus compañeros y los suyos propios en sus hombros, querían ir al mundial, querían representar a Japón con toda su alma. El equipo A después del primero punto no pudo volver a marcar otro. En el segundo tiempo Seguuji Yamato demostró cuanto había mejorado, nada rompió su portería en cambio el equipo B se las arregló para hacerle una brecha a Sata Toramasu y se las arreglaron para anotar cuando un rápido análisis de Taiyou en pleno campo hizo que le diera un pase a Makoto quien estaba sin marcar cerca de la red, al renunciar a la gloria y darle el pase a Makoto este pudo hacer su tormenta de fuego y romper la hasta ahora impoluta portería del equipo A marcando el empate. Cosa que todo el equipo B celebró, hasta Seguuji se emocionó tanto como para correr fuera de la portería y unirse a sus compañeros que revolvían el cabello de Makoto y lo abrasaban con emoción y con grandes sonrisas. Sí, el duro Yamato había aprendido a sonreír después de su derrota a mano de Raimon en el Holy Road Japón.

El juego terminó uno a uno, había sido divertido e intenso los espectadores no habían ni querido parpadear por miedo a perderse un solo momento, pero el juego había terminado y era el momento de la decisión, los tres entrenadores se retiraron a comparar notas, durante quince tortuosos minutos estuvieron debatiendo para decidir. Al final la decisión estuvo echa y volvieron al campo.

-Chicos -llamó su atención Endou todos se acercaron a él expectantes y en silencio rodeando en un semi circulo a los tres entrenadores-. Todos habían hecho un trabajo excelente a decir verdad. Os habéis desempeñado aun mejor que las expectativas que teníamos de ustedes, pero sólo diecisiete pueden ir al mundial, esas son las reglas y después de un duro debate está decidido -les anunció extendiendo su mano, sin mirar al lado completamente confiado de que recibiría en ella lo que buscaba, y así era, Yuuto le pasó la carpeta con los resultados, Endou la abrió.

-Los porteros del equipo de Inazuma Japón son: Senguuji Yamato y Miyabino Reichii -anunció Endou. Ambos chicos quedaron en shock con sonrisas estúpidas en la cara. A Miyabino le temblaron tanto las piernas, que casi cae de rodillas si no llega a ser sostenido por su capitán de la Royal Academy, Mikado.

-Felicidades, Miya, yo sabía que tú podías -sonrió Mikado al pequeño portero.

-Felicidades, Senguuji, lleva contigo los sueños de todo Seidousan y de los demás porteros de la división juvenil de Japón -le dijo Makoto poniéndole una mano en el hombro con una sonrisa.

Tsukasa y Tosamaru no podían negar que estaban decepcionados, aun así sólo haber llegado al partido de selección era un honor. Haber sido elegidos como uno de los cinco mejores porteros del país era ya un gran logro, así que felicitaron a los dos contendientes que habían ganado las plazas de porteros para representar a Japón mundialmente y estrecharon sus manos.

-Felicidades -asintió Tsukasa-. Den lo mejor por ustedes, por nosotros y por los que ni siquiera llegaron aquí.

-Y no os descuides o iremos por vuestros puestos -sonrió Tosamaru a los dos porteros que asintieron serios.

Endou sonrió y pasó la carpeta a Goenji ya que era su turno.

-Los delanteros –habló el peli crema- serán: Hikaru Kageyama, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Yukimura Hyouga, Makoto Kurosaki y Kita Ichiban –anunció Goenji-. Felicidades -les dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Hikaru se mordió el labio y se echó a llorar.

-Ya, ya, enano, no llores -le ordenó Kariya abrazándolo para consolarlo-. Iras al mundial, mocoso -le dijo animándolo.

-Es que… estoy tan feliz -sonrió el niño frotándose los ojos adorablemente abrazándose al defensa, que se sonrojó, pero le devolvió el abraso palmeándole la espalda.

-Eres un llorón, mocoso -le picó, pero todos notaron que no lo soltó.

-¡Tsurugi-san! -gritó Tenma feliz como si el elegido hubiese sido él, abrazándolo. Aunque Tsurugi era Tsurugi así que él se mostró frio aunque por dentro quería bailar un giga, la única muestra de su alegría fue una sonrisa mientras permanecía con los brazos cruzados y se dejaba abrasar. Lo que era un logro, a cualquier otro Tsurugi le hubiese pateado en la barriga por sobrado, pero… Tenma era Tenma.

Yukimura estaba feliz mientas pensaba en su sensei y sus compañeros. Lo había logrado, iría al mundial, como su amado maestro una vez fue a representar Japón.

-Al parecer iremos al mundo juntos -le tendió la mano Yamato a Makoto que asintió con una sonrisa feliz estrechando su mano.

-Felicidades, capitán -Yoichi parecía una réplica rubia de Tenma cuando saltó como un conejo y se enganchó al cuello de Ichiban dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla por la emoción.

Ichiban que no se había esperado eso y se puso más rojo que un semáforo. Sonrió apenado pero sumamente feliz, él, a diferencia de otros jugadores, no tenía un avatar así que no había creído lograrlo, pero aun sin un avatar lo había logrado. Había calificado para la selección mundial de Japón, se esforzaría, daría todo de sí en el mundial. Se prometió.

Goenji pasó la carpeta de vuelta a Kidou era el turno del estratega.

-Los medio campistas de Inazuma Japón serán: Shindou Takuto, Tenma Matsukaze, Nishinosora Yoichi y Furetsu Hayami -anuncio- y Taiyou Amemiya. Esa asistencia al gol marcado por Kurosaki fue sinceramente impresionante. Has sido llamado a la selección además de como mediocampistas como líbero -anunció.

Taiyou cayó de rodillas por la impresión y la emoción, mientras era abrasado por su compañero de equipo Sata, que no había logrado calificar. Los ojos de Shindou estaban llenos de lagrimas de felicidad mientras Kirino le felicitaba, Tenma se echó en brazos de Tsurugi (de nuevo), que tuvo que agarrarlo de la cintura para no irse de culo al suelo con Tenma sobre él.

-¿Lo oíste, Tsurugi? ¡Voy al mundial! ¡Soy parte de Inazuma Japón! -gritó emocionado.

Tsurugi le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo con una mano.

-Bien hecho, Matsukaze -le felicitó el duro chico rebelde.

-¿Capitán, dijeron mi nombre? -preguntó el rubio Yoichi nervioso limpiándose los oídos por si había escuchado mal. Ichiban sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Hai, dijeron claramente Nishinosora Yoichi. Vamos al mundial juntos, Yoichi -le sonrió y los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lagrimas mientras saltaba sobre los brazos de su capitán.

-¡Capitán, capitán soy parte de Inazuma Japón! -grito en shock, mientras el peli anaranjado reía.

-Sí, Nishi, lo eres. Lo somos.

Furetsu Hayami sólo sonrió con sus brazos cruzados, aun no conocía a sus compañeros sólo a Tsurumasa Hayami dado que eran primos, pero sospechaba que se llevaría bien con todos. Estaba feliz de haber calificado para ser parte de Inazuma Japón quien no había tenido la copa del mundo desde la primera vez que ganaron bajo la capitanía de Endou Mamoru. Oh, sí, habían hecho muy buen trabajo como selección y habían logrado siempre llegar a las finales y las semi-finales, pero la preciada copa no había vuelto a sus manos desde que Endou Mamoru y el primer Inazuma Japón la ganaran, tal vez ellos podrían lograr repetir la hazaña, después de todo, Endou Mamoru era su entrenador junto al genio estratega Yuuto Kidou y el goleador estrella Goenji Shuuya, tal vez eso fuera una señal. Una vez más Endou Mamoru estaba envuelto en llevar a Inazuma Japón a la cima del mundo.

La carpeta volvió a manos de Endou, era la hora de decir las últimas plazas, los cinco Defensa, las esperanza de todos los que no había logrado entrar en sus posiciones habituales. No tenían duda de que dos de esos puestos serían para Kirino Ranmaru y Kariya Masaki, el "Mist" de uno y el "Ned Hunter" del otro, eran técnicas asombrosas además de que eran unos excelentes defensas, capaces de utilizar todo su cuerpo para defender la portería.

-Y por último, los defensas de Inazuma Japón son Kirino Ranmaru, Kariya Masaki, Hamano Kaiji, Hayami Tsurumasa, y Hakuryuu -anunció Endou cerrando la carpeta y dándosela de vuelta a Kidou a su lado.

-Una vez más juntos, Kirino -sonrió Shindou.

-Como siempre, Shindou -sonrió el pelirosa aliviado-, yo siempre estaré para defenderte a ti y a nuestro equipo.

-Lo sé -le sonrió el sensible capitán.

-¡Kariya-sempai, felicidades! -gritó Hikaru saltando contento- Iremos al mundial.

-Por supuesto, alguien tiene que cuidarte, enano -bufó Kariya haciendo una mueca, pero por dentro estaba sumamente feliz.

Hamano parpadeo en shock. Luego se llevó las manos a la parte posterior de su cabeza y sonrió. Hayami tenía la boca abierta y sus ojos parpadeaban detrás de sus gafas mientras su cerebro procesaba el hecho de que ahora era un defensa de Inazuma Japón y hacia corto circuito por la información.

-¿Hamano? -pregunto Hayami con pánico, creyendo que era un sueño o una broma.

-Todo está bien, Hayami -sonrió Hamano-. Vamos a ir al mundo juntos, vamos a ganar y yo te voy a proteger -le prometió el moreno tomando la mano del de las dos coletitas altas que de inmediato dejó de temblar y sonrió dándose cuenta de que todo era real.

Hakuryuu por su parte parpadeo ¿Defensa? ¿Él era un defensa de Inazuma Japón? Miró a Shuu que se acercaba a él, confundido y siguió parpadeando como si tuviera algún problema de visión. El gerente le sonrió y le palmeó la espalda.

-El entrenador sabe lo que hace, la verdad es que te desenvolviste como defensa de forma aun mejor que como delantero, tu avatar fue una tremendo adquisición para la defensa -le sonrió.

-Shuu -murmuró Hakuryuu- ¿Soy parte de Inazuma Japón? -preguntó parpadeando el peliblanco.

-Lo eres -rio Shuu divertido, entonces por fin Hakuryuu lo procesó todo y sonrió.

-¡Shuu, soy parte de Inazuma Japón! -gritó abrazando al pelinegro y dándole vueltas en el aire mientras este reía por la alegría casi infantil de su ex–compañero de equipo.

-Sí, lo eres, Haku, felicidades -le sonrió dulcemente el pelinegro. Y ahí estaban, había quedado decidió la nueva selección de Japón. Los diecisiete mejores.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno recivi varias preguntas sobre si admitía OC (personajes originales) si los admito por que los nesesito para los equipos del mundial siempre que cumplan estas condiciones:**

Los equipos internacionales a los que Japon se enfrentaran seran:**  
En Asia:  
**Quatar-(listo)  
Australia  
China  
Korea**  
En el Mundial:  
**España  
Argentina  
Mexico  
Inglaterra  
USA  
Brasil  
Italia  
Africa ****

Pero aqui estan los peros que siempre ahi para entrar al fic:

1. Primero que todos los extras son extras solo existen para jugar su partido contra Japón así que no esperen ser protagonistas ni principales ni salir en todos los capítulos seguramente salgan en el partido en que Japón juegue contra el equipo que eligan pertenecer.

2. Segundo, tienen que ser chicos los OC si son jugadores (chicas si son gerentes) dado que el reglamento de la liga de futbol dice que las mujeres no pueden participar en el torneo masculino ni los hombres en el femenino no existen equipos mixtos en los torneos regulados ni por la FIFA ni por el Fifth Sector.

3. Por favor nombres acordes al equipo que quieran pertenecer si el personaje se va a llamar Juan o Maria entonces que sea parte del equipo de Argentina o de Mexico o de Spain incluso de Brasil incluso pero no de USA o Corea, Italia, Inglatera o Africa que no cuadra.

Ok y los integrantes de IJGO son:

Shindou Takuto(9)-Mediocampista  
Tenma Matsukase (8)-Mediocampista  
Taiyou Amemiya (13)-Mediocampista (libero)  
Nishinosora Yoichi(2)-Mediocampista  
Furetsu Hayami(5)-Meidocampista  
Ranmaru Kirino (3)-Defensa  
Kariya Masaki(15)-Defensa  
Hamano Kaiji(4)-Defensa  
Hayami Tsurumasa(6)-Defensa  
Hakuryuu(7)-Defensa  
Hikaru Kageyama(11)-Delantero  
Tsurugi Kyousuke(10)-Delantero  
Yukimura Hyouga(18)-Delantero  
Makoto Kurosaki(17)-Delantero  
Kita Ichiban(12)-Delantero  
Senguuji Yamato(1)-Portero  
Miyabino Reiichi(20)-Portero

Gerentes:  
Aoyama  
Ichino  
Shuu  
Yuichi

Cualquier duda o pregunta en confianza ^^

**hikayami kuri-chan**-Si me decidi seugirla aqui y si seguira igual ^_~

**Guest**-Ok aqui esta el segundo capi ^^

**normavanessa2000**-Felicidades esos tres entraron al equipo XD y si se puede salir siempre que queden claros los puntos de arriba ^_~

**Valen Mizukoshi**-Muchas gracias aqui esta la conti ojala te guste ^^

**Amelia Marie Barton-**Pues espero que te guste ^_~

**Kim Natsuyaki**-Dos de los tres que mencionastes quedaron ^_~

**anonima25**-Si en ves de hacer CS devieron hacerse un mundial yo lo habría disfrutado mas.

**princessfic**-Si a mi se me hiso bien dificil elegir a quienes me quedaba XD y si se puede salir siempre que los puntitos de arriba queden claro ^_~


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El Campamento**

-¿Sabéis, chicos? Estoy bien -les aseguró Mamoru Endou- No es necesario que sigan perdiendo el tiempo quedándose en mi casa -les aseguró a Goenji Shuuya y Yuuto Kidou quienes desde su divorcio al principio del verano se habían mudado a su casa, supuestamente para cuidar a su amigo.

Como tantas otras veces Mamoru fue ignorado por los dos aludidos.

Goenji estaba en la cocina y llevaba un delantal rojo mientras hacía la cena que hoy le tocaba a él, Yuuto estaba en el salón con los pies sobre la mesita de café con la televisión puesta en un canal de deporte donde pasaban un partido de Futbol que no estaba viendo mientras revisaba los papeles sobre su regazo, eran los permisos de salida y las visas de los chicos de la nueva selección de Japón para el Holy Road Internacional, claro, si lograban clasificar contra la selección de Asia.

Endou hizo un puchero al ser tan obviamente ignorado.

-¿Es que piensan mudarse definitivamente a mi casa? -se quejó.

-Bueno, ya pasamos casi todo el tiempo libre aquí, a decir verdad no sería mala idea, gracias por la invitación, Mamoru -sonrió Goenji ignorando la queja terminado de cocinar y quitándose el delantal para servir la comida. Gracias al cielo si bien Goenji Shuuya y Yuuto Kidou no eran los mejores cocineros del mundo, cocinaban mucho mejor que Natsumi Raimon y Mamoru Endou quien era capaz de iniciar un incendio en la cocina sólo por hervir agua–. Venga, la comida ya esta lista -llamó a los otros dos.

Yuuto al fin se dignó a levantar sus ojos de los papeles que dejó en la mesita y quitándose sus gafas verdes las dejó sobre los papeles yendo a sentarse a la mesa.

-Itadakimasu -agradeció comenzando a comer.

Endou gemía de gusto por poder comer comida de verdad sin notar en el efecto que tenía en los otros dos.

-¿Todos los papeles están en orden? -cambió Goenji de tema antes de arrancarse la ropa y rogarle a Mamoru que lo poseyera o peor aun, saltar sobre la mesa y violar a Endou.

-Sí, ya tenemos todas las autorizaciones firmadas por los padres y sus pases de salida. Mañana estamos listos para partir al campamento de entrenamiento -asintió Yuuto.

-¿Quién de nosotros irá al sorteo de selección? -preguntó Mamoru que se moría de entusiasmo por ver con quien sería su primer partido en la división asiática.

-Vayan tú y Goenji, el sorteo es dentro de dos días y el campamento se inicia mañana, lo que significa que alguien se tendrá que quedar con ellos en el campamento. Yo lo haré -se ofreció Yuuto y los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente los chicos de Inazuma Japón se habían reunido en el auditorio esperando la llegada de los entrenadores. Los primeros en llegar fueron los gerentes con un par de cajas.

-Miren lo que traemos -sonrió Midori mientras los pobres Aoyama e Ichino dejaban las cajas en el centro. Yuuichi se acercó con una tabla en mano y empezó a pasar lista para entregar las camisetas oficiales de Inazuma Japón.

-Bien, chicos, los entrenadores nos dieron las listas con sus dorsales. Pasen y tomen sus camisas cuando les llamemos -ordenó Yuuichi- Senguuji Yamato -llamó y cuando este pasó le entregaron su camisa diferente a la del resto como el portero que era, amarilla y azul. Sonrió su camisa llevaba el Dorsal 1, eso significaba que era el portero titular-, Miyabino Reiichi -llamó Yuuichi y cuando este pasó Aoyama le entregó su camisa con el dorsal número 20. Miyabino sonrió tomando el resto de su equipaje de deporte que le era entregado por Ichino.

-Ahora nuestros mediocampistas. Shindou Takuto -llamó Yuuichi la camiseta que le entregaron al director de orquesta con los colores azul, el emblema del rayo y las líneas blancas llevaba el dorsal 9 mismo que siempre había usado Shindou Takuto en el Raimon para su alegría–, Tenma Matsukaze…

Así fue pasando cada uno la de Tenma era el dorsal 8, la de Taiyou Amemiya tenía el dorsal 13, Nishinosora Yoichi portaría el dorsal 2 y por último de los mediocampistas Furetsu Hayami portaba el dorsal 5. De los defensas Kirino Ranmaru mantuvo el dorsal 3 y Kariya Masaki el numero 15, mientras que a Hamano Kaiji se le otorgó el dorsal 4, a Hayami Tsurumasa el 6, y a Hakuryuu el 7. De los delanteros, Tsurugi Kyousuke visto el dorsal 10, Hikaru Kageyama el dorsal 11, Yukimura Hyuga el dorsal 18, Makoto Kurosaki el 17 y Kita Ichiban el dorsal 12.

Todos los chicos se apresuraron a cambiarse y se miraban sonrientes con sus uniformes mientras Miyabino se ajustaba sus guantes y Yamato se hacía una coleta para que el pelo no le fuera a molestar, claro que quedó algo deforme por lo que Makoto horrorizado se acercó y sin decirle nada le soltó el cabello se lo peino con los dedos y se los recogió correctamente sonriendo satisfecho.

-Eh… gracias -dijo Yamato algo incomodo.

-De nada, ahora si se ve bien -sonrió Makoto contento.

En eso llegaron los entrenadores. Endou sonrió al verlos portar los nuevos uniformes, Goenji permaneció con expresión dura y Yuuto apenas les regaló una mirada.

-Se ven geniales, chicos ¿Listos para marcharnos al campamento de entrenamiento? -les preguntó el castaño. Todos asintieron con entusiasmo y tomando sus mochilas se dirigieron a la caravana relámpago.

Se sentaron donde primero encontraron sitios, todos regados, delanteros, gerentes, mediocampistas, defensas, porteros… daba igual todos hablaban a la vez y parecían una gallera.

Al fin llegaron al que sería su campamento de entrenamiento, un edificio de varios pisos donde descansarían y llevarían a cabo sus necesidades como comer y asearse. Un enorme campo de futbol y de entrenamiento.

Los gerentes se hicieron cargo del equipaje de los chicos y asignar las habitaciones, mientras los entrenadores se los llevaron al campo de futbol.

-Creo que debemos empezar por asignar al capitán de Inazuma Japón -sonrió Endou tomando la bandita de capitán- Shindou Takuto… esto es tuyo, Yuuto, Goenji y yo creemos que eres el indicado para llevarla, después de todo eres el director de orquestas y en el campo de juego estos chicos serán tus músicos -le sonrió Endou, mientras Shindou recibía la bandita con manos temblorosas–. Venga, dile algo a tus compañeros -lo animó.

-Eh… -Shindou carraspeo- Me comprometo a hacer todo lo que esté en mis capacidades y mas allá de mi limite incluso, para llevarnos a la cima del mundo -prometió Shindou y todos celebraron. Shindou sonrió y volvió a ponerse con los demás jugadores de frente a los entrenadores.

-Bien, después de las palabras de nuestro capitán es hora de que sepan algo… son buenos, chicos -les dijo Goenji fríamente-, pero no están ni de cerca al nivel que hay haya fuera en el resto del mundo. Si quieren entrenar será mejor que vacíen sus mentes de ideas pre-concebidas y se dejen llevar por nosotros o de lo contrario no pasaran del primer partido de calificación de Asia -les advirtió duramente- ¿Entendido?

-Sí, entrenador Goenji -repitieron todos a la vez.

-Lo primero es aprender a trabajar en equipo -dijo Kidou-. De nuestros mediocampistas, sólo Shindou y Tenma han trabajado en conjunto, ahora debéis aprender a trabajar también con Taiyou, Nishinosora y Furetsu. Así que os quiero practicando vuestros pases -ordenó Kidou y al ver que seguían parados mirándolos se quitó sus lentes verdes fulminándolos con sus ojos rojos- ¿Qué esperan? -les preguntó y los cinco tomaron un balón y se apresuraron a correr al campo.

-Bien, de nuestros Defensas, sólo contamos con dos con experiencia en el área -señaló Goenji a Kirino y a Kariya-, es hora de que Hamano, Hayami y Hakuryuu practiquen lo que es ser un defensa, así que tomen un jodido balón y salgan ahí a practicar, vayan también Kirino Ranmaru y Kariya Masaki, si os veo ser aunque sea un poco flojos os pegaré un balonazo -aseguró Goenji con aire sádico casi saboreando el golpe que les daría, los cinco defensa fueron los próximos en correr al campo con un balón.

-Nuestros delanteros, Hikaru-chan y Tsurugi-kun ya han trabajado antes en conjunto- sonrió Endou mucho más amable que Kidou y Goenji-, pero ahora debéis aprender a trabajar también con Yukimura, Makoto-chan y Kitan-kun -les animó-. Nunca saben en qué combinación os podremos, por lo que lo más conveniente es que vayan a practicar sus tiros -los animó. Los cinco obedecieron y sólo quedaron los porteros.

-¿Y nosotros? -preguntó Yamato. Miyabino asintió expectante.

-Ustedes entrenaran con nosotros -sonrió Kidou quitándose la chaqueta-. Goenji y yo disparamos… Endou os aconsejará -les informó. Y Goenji sonrió sádico sabiendo que los consejos de Endou eran del típico "tú puedes, sigue, no te rindes, cree en ti mismo" Oh sí, esos dos hoy visitarían mucho el fondo de la red.

El plan de entrenamiento de ese día había sido idea de Kidou, quien había opinado que lo más importante para empezar era que los chicos se familiarizaran con sus nuevas posiciones y las personas con quien cubrirían estas. Según él, para empezar suave.

Para los chicos estaba resultando todo un desafío, quien mejor lo llevaban eran los mediocampistas y sólo por que se dejaban llevar por Shindou, pero acostumbrarse los unos a los otros para dar los pases correctamente estaba resultando más complicado de lo que creyeron, pero bajo la batuta del nuevo capitán del Inazuma Japón lo estaban logrando.

Los defensas estaban resultando ser un desastre andante, Hamano y Hakuryuu habían chocado al tratar de defender acabando en un reguero de pies y brazos en el suelo, Hayami se había cubierto la cabeza cuando el balón voló hacia él, Kariya y Kirino estaban rojos de tanto gritarles para que tomaran el suelo. Al final después de muchos gritos consiguieron hacer un trabajo medio decente acostumbrándose a sus presencias evitando chocar al tratar de cubrir el área del otro.

Los delanteros por su parte no lo estaban haciendo tan mal, sus pases eran bastante acertados y todos practicaron sus tiros contra la red vacía, incluso hablaron de crear técnicas combinadas y cuales serían las mejores combinaciones de delanteros.

Mientras los pobres porteros… ellos estaban conociendo a fondo sus porterías, cortesía de Yuuto Kidou y Goenji Shuuya por que los consejos de Endou eran justo como Goenji había creído que serían.

-Esta vez casi logras detener esa, Yamato-kun, así se hace -sonrió Endou animándolo, mientras el pelirosado le echaba una mirada asesina con el balón marcado en su cara. Miyabino acabó por su parte en el fondo de la red antes de que pudiera sacar su avatar para proteger la red del tiro de fuego de Goenji.

-Lo único que estáis haciendo es sacarnos la mierda a balonazos -se quejó Yamato.

-Sí y es divertido -rio Goenji-. En realidad nos estamos conteniendo -admitió-. Sólo queríamos que vieran lo poderosos que son los tiros a nivel mundial -les explicó poniéndose más serio- ¿Ahora entienden a lo que se enfrentan? -les preguntó. Los dos porteros se pusieron serios y asintieron- Bien en ese caso… Endou deja de payasear y pongámonos serios -le ordenó al legendario portero que sonrió y asintió.

-Bien, chicos, el plan de entrenamiento será…-les habló Endou a los dos porteros que pronto se vieron con un par de llantas amaradas a la espalda y pecho lo que restringía sus movimientos mientras trataban de detener con sus manos una llanta atada a un árbol que Endou Mamoru impulsaba hacia ellos sin piedad.

Mientras, Goenji y Kidou se paseaban entre los demás chicos corrigiéndoles y aconsejándoles de vez en cuando.

Los gerentes aparecieron para el descanso con agua para los agotados chicos y una hora después el entrenamiento terminó por ese día. Debían acomodarse después de todo y eso sólo era el comienzo. Los chicos se dirigieron arrastrando sus pies a sus respetivas habitaciones para buscar ropa, asearse y bajar a comer, las habitaciones eran pequeñas e individuales, sólo una cama y una pequeña mesita.

**Continuara… **

El sitio donde se están quedando es como en el que se quedaron los chicos de IE mientras estaban en la fase de calificación asiática al menso las habitaciones son asi, los uniformes son los mismos que usaron los chicos de Inazuma Japón, la ropa de portero de Yamato que es el portero titular es como la de Endou en el mundial mientras que la de Miyabino es como la de Tachimukai ^^

**Guest**-Puedes llamarme como mas comodo se te haga y si a de ser una tremenda emocion ser eleguido como uno de los mejores de Japon para competir contra el mundo ^^

**Amelia Marie Barton**-Si Hikaru estaba imprecionado y emocionado pro haber quedado en la seleccion ^^

**hikayami kuri-chan**-Sip el pobre Tenma estaba nervioso es que... era la seleccion para el mundial imaginate XD

Aquí los chicos sus posiciones y sus dorsales.

Shindou Takuto(9)-Mediocampista  
Tenma Matsukase (8)-Mediocampista  
Taiyou Amemiya (13)-Mediocampista (libero)  
Nishinosora Yoichi(2)-Mediocampista  
Furetsu Hayami(5)-Meidocampista  
Ranmaru Kirino (3)-Defensa  
Kariya Masaki(15)-Defensa  
Hamano Kaiji(4)-Defensa  
Hayami Tsurumasa(6)-Defensa  
Hakuryuu(7)-Defensa  
Hikaru Kageyama(11)-Delantero  
Tsurugi Kyousuke(10)-Delantero  
Yukimura Hyouga(18)-Delantero  
Makoto Kurosaki(17)-Delantero  
Kita Ichiban(12)-Delantero  
Senguuji Yamato(1)-Portero  
Miyabino Reiichi(20)-Portero


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: El primer partido. **

En esos días los entrenamientos siguieron haciéndose cada vez más serios y exigentes al punto de terminar extenuados rogando por una cama, su primer partido había sido decidido. Sería contra los Leones del desierto de Qatar dentro de una semana.

Yukimura Hyuga estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación cuando pasó junto a la del portero suplente, Miyabino Reiichi. El pequeño tenía la puerta abierta y se estaba quitando sus guantes de portero, Yukimura recordó que ese día como tantos otros, Miyabino y Yamato habían estado haciendo el entrenamiento con llantas.

-Ey -saludó Yukimura parándose en la puerta antes de atreverse a entrar al cuarto del peli-plata, el chico tenía algo que le recordaba a su sensei Fubuki.

-Hola, Hyuga-san -sonrió el pequeño portero y entonces Yukimura se fijó en lo lastimadas que estaban las manos del chico.

-Reiichi-san -exclamó acercándose a prisa y tomando el botiquín para limpiarle los raspones-. Esto es demasiado. Hablaré con los entrenadores -aseguró serio el delantero.

-No -negó Reiichi firmemente, dejándose atender por el otro.

-Pero….

-Pero nada. Gracias a este entrenamiento es que estamos mejorando -aseguró Miyabino-. Si el nivel mundial es como nos mostraron los entrenadores… Yamato y yo estamos muy por debajo de eso.

-Pero ustedes tienen sus avatares -le recordó Yukimura. Miyabino negó con la cabeza.

-Ni una sola vez… esa es la cantidad de veces que Yamato y yo tuvimos tiempo de invocar nuestros avatares, una vez los entrenadores nos chuteaban el balón hacia la portería, pero con este entrenamiento… ahora realmente estoy empezando a ver el balón cuando el entrenador Kidou o el entrenador Goenji disparan -aseguro Miyabinó.

Yukimura miró la firmeza en los ojos el más bajo y suspiró.

-De acuerdo -asintió-. Yo también daré lo mejor de mí -le aseguró. Miyabino sonrió con suavidad.

-Sé que lo hará.

-o-o-o-

Era el día de su primer partido, el día anterior habían descansado en lugar de entrenar, por ordenes de los entrenadores, después de tanto entrenar ahora sólo se tenían que relajar para que sus cuerpos estuvieran en condiciones. Y ahora ahí estaban todos en el estadio donde sería su primer partido. Todos se formaron, el entrenador Endou y Takuto Shindou a la cabeza y el desfile para entrar al estadio comenzó.

Estaba lleno a rebosar la gente, gritaba todos. Sentían la adrenalina de su primer juego, darían todo, no había forma que se conformaran con quedarse en la primera fase de Asia.

Se dirigieron a su banquillo y el entrenador Kidou empezó a darles órdenes a todos de forma calmada.

-Bien, decidiremos los jugadores titulares de hoy -informó Endou con una carpeta en sus manos- Portero: Senguuji Yamato. Defensas: Kirino Ranmaru, Kariya Masaki, Hamano Kaiji y Hakuryuu. Los Mediocampistas serán: Shindou Takuto, Matsukaze Tenma, Taiyo Amemiya y Furetsu Hayami. Y por ultimo nuestros delanteros serán: Tsurugi Kyousuke y Makoto Kurosaki. Ahora chicos… den lo mejor de ustedes-les ordeno Endou con una sonrisa.

-Hai-gritaron todos a la vez emocionados.

Shindou se acercó al capitán del equipo rival Mustafá, cada uno eligió una cara de la moneda para el sorteo de los campos, ganó Qatar, así que Inazuma comenzaría con el campo del lado izquierdo, los jugadores tomaron sus posiciones, el griterío de la gente era ensordecedor y entonces el pitido de comienzo se escuchó.

Desde el principio Inazuma Japón atacó con todo. Los delanteros subieron con los mediocampistas conectando pases, pero la defensa de Qatar era buena y los bloquearon logrando robarles el balón bajando ahora los de Qatar hacia la meta de Inazuma, pero la Defensa de Inazuma no andaba haciéndose la manicura, Kirino se fue con una barrida para robar el balón y cuando el jugador de los leones saltó para esquivarle, arriba le esperaba Kariya para robarle el balón.

Los primeros quince minutos ambos equipos estuvieron robándose los balones los unos a los otros y haciendo trabajar a las defensas.

-Chicos, pónganse serios -ordenó Goenji desde la banca. Ya estaba bueno de dar espectáculo y chulear.

Los de la cancha asintieron y entonces Furetsu Hayami fue a por el balón, utilizando el regate huracán que había aprendido de el entrenador Kidou, se hiso con el esférico y entonces con una formación igual a la de la lanza del paladín de los caballeros de la reina se acercaron inexorables a la meta de Qatar con Kyousuke en el centro. Cuando se abrieron, Kyousuke quedó justo en frente de la portería y utilizando su caballero Lancelot anotó con el Lost angel el primer tanto para Inazuma Japón.

Pero el juego no se acaba ahí. Era la hora de los leones de Qatar de contra atacar y estos también se pusieron serios. Logrando pasar a la defensa y hacer un disparo hacia la portería, pero Yamato había estado esperándolos y usando su quiebre de disparos dio una serie de patadas al balón quitándole la potencia y atrapándolo para alegría de los chicos de Inazuma Japón.

El primer tiempo acabó. Uno a cero a favor de Inazuma Japón. Cuando las cosas se pusieron fuertes fue en el segundo tiempo. Los chicos de Japón estaban más cansados, pero los de Qatar acostumbrados al calor estaban frescos como lechugas. No sólo lograron meter un tanto, si no que dos. Yamato golpeó el suelo furioso cuando le lograron meter un segundo gol.

-Tranquilo, Yamato, no harán un tercero -le prometió Kirino y sus compañeros asintieron.

-Veamos como lo impiden -sonrió el capitán del equipo rival. Y el tercer disparo se vino, Yamato se preparó para interceptarlo, pero no fue necesario, Hakuryuu había liberado su avatar y había detenido el tiro, la pelota estaba a sus pies cuando miró desafiante a los de Qatar.

-Ahora es nuestro turno, ya descansamos suficiente -aseguró y pateó la pelota al aire directo hacia Shindou.

-Ruta de pases aéreos -ordeno el capitán y el balón comenzó a pasar por los 8 jugadores de Inazuma Japón que lo cargaban de energía dorada hasta que Taiyou lo llevó hacia los delanteros que lo esperaban al frente.

-Campo de fuerza -gritaron ambos delanteros golpeando la pelota y listo, los rivales a volar otra técnica que Kidou les había enseñado. La ventaja de Inazuma Japón es que no estaban atados. Los delanteros a ser sólo delanteros, los mediocampistas a ser sólo mediocampistas y los defensas a ser sólo defensa, en Inazuma Japón los jugadores habían sido entrenados para cubrir cualquier posición, por eso, cuando el balón cayó a tierra, fue recibido por Shindou Takuto quien ya tenía su avatar afuera y disparó con su "Harmonic" empatando el juego.

Con un empate y menos de diez minutos para irse a tiempos extras cada equipo daba todo de si y hasta más, ninguno quería quedarse hasta ahí.

-¡Makoto! -gritó Tsurugi confiando en él y lanzándole el balón con todas sus fuerzas. Makoto saltó en el aire recibiendo el pase con el pecho, para luego correr con el balón hacia la portería, la mayoría de los jugadores estaban en el área de Inazuma así que era básicamente el portero contra Makoto Kurosaki.

-¡Disparo Ballesta! -gritó este saltando al aire y haciendo su disparo que rompió en la portería contraria dándole el 3-2 a Inazuma Japón, luego de eso Inazuma se limitó a defender en los dos minutos que quedaban haciéndose con la victoria de su primer partido.

-¡Sí, joder! Sí -saltó al aire Yamato feliz abrasando al primero que tuvo al lado que resulto ser el pelirosado defensa que reía tan contento como él aunque a Shindou Takuto y a Makoto Kurosaki el ver eso no les hizo ninguna gracia.

-Buen trabajo, Kirino -sonrió Shindou hipócritamente jalándolo y sacándolo de los brazos de Yamato para abrasarlo, Yamato le miró sin entender aunque tampoco se preocupó mucho cuando sintió los bracitos de Makoto envolverlo.

-Lo hicimos, Yamato lo hicimos -celebraba el castaño.

-Sí -rio Yamato alzándolo con facilidad y alegría mientras los de la banca corrían hacia ellos para celebrar y los entrenadores sonreían desde su posición.

**Continuará… **

Bueno aquí nuestro primer partido. XD El próximo partido será contra Australia a quien quieren ver de jugadores titulares del equipo de Japon? Aunque para ese partido faltaran dos capítulos en el próximo tendremos un poco mas de la convivencia y "entrenamiento" de los chicos en el campamento ^^

**Amelia Marie Barton**-Ya, ya aqui esta la conti y esta ves fue rapida y todo XD

**hikayami kuri-chan**-Si pero Endou, Goenji y Kidou se encargaran de convertirlos en los mejores.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Convivencia, parte uno**

-¿Goenji Shuuya, acabas de tocarme el trasero? -preguntó Endou Mamoru asombrado.

Estaban en su despacho, supuestamente discutiendo estrategias de su juego contra Austria, Endou se había levantado para tomar una botella de agua y cuando pasó junto a Goenji… sintió una mano sobre su culo.

-Upps, se me resbaló la mano -sonrió el de cabellos lacio angelicalmente.

-¡Kidou! -gritó Endou al sentir otro pellizco en su trasero.

-¿Qué? -preguntó el de lentes de mosca completamente sereno- Si a Goenji se le puede resbalar la mano a mi también -aseguró sonriente.

-o-o-o-

-La verdad es que aun no me creo que los entrenadores nos dieran el día libre -sonrió Shindou caminando junto a Kirino hacia la heladería.

Los entrenadores les habían dado ese día, el siguiente a su victoria contra Qatar, para que descansaran, así que Shindou había invitado a Kirino a comer un helado, como amigo, claro está.

-Nos los merecíamos -sonrió el peli rosado contento-. Fue una buena victoria y un buen juego. Quiero llegar a la cima del mundo con todos ustedes, Shindou… sobre todo contigo -aseguró mirándolo directamente con sus ojos cian.

-¿Por qué especialmente conmigo, Ranmaru? -le preguntó Shindou tuteándolo, mientras se detenía, mirándolo de una forma coqueta con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Kirino se detuvo también, se volvió hacia Shindou, cian contra borgoña, estaban tan cerca, el defensa sólo tenía que dar un paso más para poder apoderarse de los labios del Dios de la batuta. Tragó saliva mirando ahora fijamente los labios de Shindou

-¿Ran? -la voz de Shindou sacó a Kirino de su trance y se obligó a sonreírle al gamemaker.

-Obviamente porque tú eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo, Takuto. Nadie más es como tú -sonrió tomando su mano y jalándolo-. Mira, ahí está la heladería -le dijo llevándolo a ella, sin notar la mirada de decepción de Shindou, el Dios de la batuta quería ser algo más que su mejor amigo, para el usuario de la niebla.

-o-o-o-

-Gracias, mocoso, no era necesario -dijo Kariya mirando a Hikaru que le entregó una cajitas de onigri que él mismo había hecho.

-Yo quería hacer algo para Kariya sempai -sonrió el más pequeño.-Kariya se sonrojó así que bajó la cabeza para que el mocoso como él lo llamaba no lo viera mientras tomaba uno de los onigris y se lo metía a la boca.-¿Cómo está, sempai? -preguntó Hikaru mirándolo expectante. Kariya lo tragó con dificultad, estaban asquerosamente dulces. Miró a Hikaru para reclamarle por quererlo envenenar, cuando vio su mirada expectante, ilusionada. Ni él era tan malo. No tuvo corazón para decirle que les había echado azúcar en vez de sal.

-Muy buenos, mocoso -le dijo siendo recompensado por una sonrisa ilusionada del menor, esa sonrisa bien valía la pena que se comiera los onigris más malos de su vida, pensó mientras tomaba agua de su botella con desesperación.

Claro, Kariya Masaki, el cazador de Inazuma Japon, jamás admitiría en voz alta lo importante que era la sonrisa de Hikaru Kageyama, alias el mocoso para él.

-o-o-o-

-¿Te pasa algo, Kyousuke? -le preguntó Yuuichi mirando a su hermano con curiosidad, estaba haciendo el conteo de la utilería y su hermano se había ofrecido a ayudarlo, pero Kyousuke no lo estaba ayudando en nada, sólo andaba mirando un lado del campo con rabia, mientras estrujaba una lata doblaba en sus manos. Yuuichi Tsurugi siguió la mirada de su hermano y encontró que había provocado esa rabia en el menor de los Tsurugi. A un lado del campo, sentados en la hierba, estaban Matsukaze Tenma y Taiyou Amemiya riendo mientras hablaban de Dios sabría que.

Yuuichi sonrió divertido. Su hermano estaba celoso, él sabia de eso.

-¿Por qué no vas con ellos? Hace un lindo día. Yo termino aquí -le animó. Kyousuke lo miró confundido de que su hermano hubiese notado lo que miraba-. Además, si no te apuras… puede que te coma el mandado -le dijo Yuuichi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El cuello de Kyousuke casi crujió cuando se volvió a mirar a los otros dos. No en esta vida. Ese baka de Matsukaze Tenma era suyo, el chico sol venido de la academia Arakumo ya podía irse olvidando de su Tenma.

Sin decir nada más salió a grandes zancadas hacia la parejita sentada en el césped. Al llegar puso su mejor e hipócrita sonrisa.

-Hola chicos -saludó sentándose en medio, obligándolos a separarse, recibiendo una mirada asesina de Taiyou y una sonrisa inocente de Tenma.

-Kyousuke-kun, estuvo genial en el último partido -le dijo Tenma con entusiasmo-. Se lo comentaba a Taiyou-kun -sonrió el chico.

-Gracias, Tenma, verte esforzarte tanto sacó lo mejor de mí, sabía que tenía que darlo todo -le sonrió Kyousuke contento. Tenma sonrió inocente-. Después de todo, sacas lo mejor de mí, Matsukaze.

-Oh, justo eso dijo Taiyo-kun cuando le comente lo bien que jugó el partido contra Qatar, muchas gracias a ambos -sonrió con un inocente sonrojo.

Sin notar que Kyousuke y Taiyo se estaban fulminando con la mirada mutuamente.

Desde donde estaba Yuuichi no podía escuchar la conversación, pero si podía verlos y no pudo evitar reír. Oh cielos, eso era tan divertido.

-El que a solas ríe de sus maldades se acuerda -comentó alguien atrás suyo. Yuuichi se volvió sobresaltado, viendo a un chico con un pañuelo en su cuello y el cabello tapándole un ojo, Furetsu Hayami.

-Furetsu-kun -sonrió Yuuichi saludándolo-. Espero que no te importe que te llame por tu nombre…es que con Tsurumasa por aquí si te digo Hayami no se a quien le estoy hablando -le dijo amigablemente. Furetsu se sonrojó, pero lo disimulo.

-Para nada, Tsurugi-kun puede llamarme como quiera -aseguró el chico de la pañoleta.

-Yuuichi -lo corrigió el mayor-. Mi nombre es Yuuichi así que llámame así, Tsurugi llaman a mi hermanito -le informó. Furetsu sonrió y asintió.

-Hay, Yuuichi-sama -asintió.

-Quita el sama -le ordenó Yuuichi sonriente.

-Pero….

-Inténtalo -le animó.

-Yuuichi -repitió tímidamente.

-Ahora sí, perfecto -le guiño un ojo el mayor- ¿Y qué haces en tu día libre? -le preguntó.

-No mucho, aun no conozco muy bien a los demás chicos, sólo a mi primo Tsu, pero él estaba ocupado con Hamano, así que literalmente me aburría -suspiró.

-Entonces es tu hora de suerte -bromeó- ¿Quieres ayudarme con este inventario? -le preguntó el gerente.

Furetsu asintió fervientemente. Había algo en Yuuichi Tsurugi que le llamaba, quería estar cerca del mayor y no sabía por qué.

-o-o-o-

-¿Qué haces? -sonrió Kita Ichiban sentándose junto a Yoichi en la mesa de la cocina donde este miraba unas revistas mientras le extendía una lata de refresco. Había traído dos uno para él y otro para su rubio compañero de Tengawara.

-Miro algunas revistas -sonrió Yoichi señalando lo obvio.

-Eso lo noté -sonrió Kita divertido- ¿Pero de qué son?

-De los bebés que un día tendré -le dijo Yoichi mostrándole las revistas infantiles de decoración para cuartos de bebé. Kita casi se atragantó con su refresco.

-¿No crees que eres muy joven para pensar en bebés? -le preguntó.

-Claro que no, quiero ser un papá joven -aseguró el rubio sonriente con sus ojos brillando detrás de sus inseparables gafas–. Un día, cierto capitán estúpido se dará cuenta de lo perfecto que soy, me pedirá matrimonio y tendremos bebés -aseguró sonriente.

-¿Capitán? ¿Te gusta alguno de los capitanes aquí? ¿Quién? -preguntó sin notar que estaba aplastando la lata de refresco en sus manos por la furia, si alguno de esos mani largos tocaba a Yoichi le arrancaría la cabeza de tajo. Yoichi era un rubio despistado e inocente, como su antiguo capitán era obligación de Kita protegerlo de los aprovechados. O eso se decía a sí mismo, no tenía nada que ver con que el rubio tuviera el mejor cuerpo del mundo y que su pene se pusiera como una piedra cada vez que lo recordaba desnudo en las duchas del equipo bañándose.

Yoichi entornó los ojos al escuchar su pregunta.

-Y después dicen que somos los rubios los que somos idiotas, capitán- suspiró.

**Continuará… **

Y con esto fueron las primeras futuras parejas en el próximo capitulo van: YukimuraxMiyabino, YamatoxKurosaki, IchinoxAoyama, HakuryuuxShuu y HamanoxHayami.

¿Qué les parecieron los primeros acercamientos de las primeras parejas? ¿Quieren más? ¿Qué creen que pasara con los demás?

**19'Mika-chan'91**-Pues bienvenida a la historia y espero que la disfrute y este sera un trio de sukes XD

**hikayami kuri-chan**-Por que los celos tienen su encanto XD

**Amelia Marie Barton**-Lo tuvieron y triunfaron ^^

**blackmoon11**-En este no hubo juego ni en el que le sigue pero en el proximo vuelven a la cancha a competir por Japon ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: Convivencia, parte dos**

Yukimura sonrió al ver a Miyabino entrenando en el patio con la llanta como el entrenador Endou les había estado enseñado.

-Se supone que hoy es nuestro día libre-le recordó con una sonrisa Yukimura al pequeño portero que detuvo la llanta y se volteo a mirarlo. El pequeño tenía algo que le recordaba a su sensei y lo atraía como un imán.

-No pude resistir entrenar además no tenía nada mejor que hacer-le regalo una sonrisa el peliplata-tengo que esforzarme si no quiero quedarme atrás y dejarle todo el trabajo a Yamato san- añadió.

Yukimura sonrió el chico era terco y perseverante.

-Tomate un descanso traje merienda para ambos-le sonrió alzando una cajita de bento.

-oh gracias-sonrió Miyabino sonrojándose adorablemente mientras se quitaba sus guantes de portero y se acercaba a un banco con el peli-azul para sentarse con él. -¿lo hiciste tu?-pregunto curioso al ver que todo se veía muy casero.

-Si-sonrió Yukimura pasándole la cajita para que comiera.-yo creo que eres un buen portero-le comento viéndolo comer.

-Gracias-sonrió Miyabino-esto esta delicioso-gimió adorablemente y Yukimura casi sufre una hemorragia nasal ese gemido se había sonado demasiado… sensual.

-Me alegro que te guste, se me da bien cocinar-susurro el de cabellos azules.-¿Quieres que practiquemos juntos?-le pregunto Yukimura con una sonrisa. –Digo puedo disparar un par de veces a portería y así puedes probarte-se ofreció. Miyabino lo miro como si fuera algún tipo de héroe tanto que Yukimura sintió que solo le faltaba la capa que usaba el entrenador Kidou en sus tiempos en Inazuma Eleven para completar el cuadro de súper héroe.

-Hai, por favor Yukimura sempai- asintió Miyabino entusiasmado tomando las manos del peliazul.

-bien entonces después de que te termines tu merienda y tomes un descanso-le prometió el delantero.

-o-o-o-

-Yamato san me estoy aburriendo-dijo Kurosaki Makoto dejando de mirar el cronometro, mientras el avatar de Yamato Senguuji desaparecía mientras este trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Una vez más Makoto por favor-le pidió el de cabello largo rosado.

-Solo recuérdame por qué hacemos esto-le pidió.

-Por que el entrenador Endou tiene razón, los avatar son buenos para la liguilla para que no para el mundial, en el mundial el tiempo que te toma sacar un avatar es el mismo que va a aprovechar tu rival para robarte el balón o para anotarte en mi caso, por eso el insiste en que no podemos depender de los avatar. Pero estoy seguro de que si logro aumentar mi tiempo de reacción y hacer mi avatar surgir mientras me muevo a bloquear, puedo usarlo-aseguro el pelirosado.

-Cierto-recordó Makoto que esa era la idea de su compañero. –Vale pero antes tomemos un descanso-le pidió pasándole una toalla y una botella de agua que el otro de inmediato se hecho por encima para refrescarse.

-Gracias por tu ayuda con esto Makoto, sé que muchos prefieren divertirse en otras cosas en nuestro primer día libre-sonrió pasándole un brazo por los hombros al más bajo.-Eres un gran amigo, siento todas las trastadas que te hice en Seidouzan.

-No importan-sonrió Makoto mirándolo lindamente. Yamato quedo mirándolo embobado por varios segundos antes de reaccionar y desviar su mirada. –se que lograremos lo de tu avatar si alguien puede eres tú, eres el mejor portero de la liga-aseguro.

-Soy bueno –admitió sin falsas presunciones-pero no el mejor, haya en el mundo hay mejores que yo pero un día yo seré mejor que todos-aseguro Yamato con entusiasmo-seré el mejor portero que alguna vez habrá incluso mejor que el entrenador Endou.-Makoto sonrió por su entusiasmo.

-Entonces yo me esforzare para ser el mejor delantero, mejor incluso que el entrenador Goenji, seremos un equipo imparable-le prometió.

-Hai-le sonrió Yamato revolviéndole el cabello.

-Yamato-se quejo arreglándose de inmediato su cabello ante la risa del portero.-ya verás-aseguro Makoto saltando sobre su espalda-are caballito-le dijo riendo. Yamato rio y lo complació corriendo un poco con el chico a su espalda hasta una banca donde lo dejo bajar y sentarse para luego sentarse a su lado.

-o-o-o-

-Listo Aoyama- sonrió Ichino limpiándose las manos de su pantalón cuando termino de doblar las toallas del equipo que las chicas habían lavando. –Ahora si podemos ir a comprar ese helado que te prometí-le sonrió asiendo sonrojar al de cabellos negros.

-¿Todavía se acuerda de eso?-pregunto asombrado. El otro día se habían prometido que si Inazuma ganaba a los Leones del Desierto irían a comer juntos un helado para celebrarlo… e Inazuma había ganado.

-Claro que si fue una promesa que te hice ¿no? Jamás olvidaría una promesa que te haga-aseguro.

-oh-sonrió Aoyama sin poderlo evitar-bueno entonces vamos-asintió y se volvió a sonrojar cuando Ichino tomo su mano como lo más natural del mundo para escoltarlo. -Nanasuke nos van a ver-susurro Aoyama sintiendo su cara arder.

-Que nos vean así mejor, así les queda claro a todos que tu eres mío Shunsuke -sonrió el de ojos azules parándose para abrasar a su reciente novio como a un peluche, no llevaban mucho saliendo a decir verdad se habían hecho novios recién cuando Ichino reunió el valor para pedírselo luego de ganar el torneo Holy Road con el Raimon.

-¡Nanasuke!-Exclamo Aoyama apenado por el descaro de su novio asiendo sonreír al oji-azul.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ichino poniendo su mejor cara angelical.

-Contigo no se puede-sonrió Aoyama resignado parándose de puntitas para besar sus labios.

-Ahhh que lindos consignasen un motel-sonrió Yuuichi asiéndolos sonrojar a los dos.

-Envidioso-le saco la lengua a Ichino-solo lo dices porque tú no tienes a quien llevar a un motel-aseguro al Tsurugi mayor que estaba con Furetsu y venia entrando en ese momento.

-Auch eso dolió-se quejo Yuuichi-respeten a sus mayores-les advirtió amenasandolos con su bastón en broma.

Mientras el pobre Aoyama y Furetsu solo podían sonrojarse por la conversación sobre moteles de los dos semes.

-o-o-o-

-Gracias por aceptar venir conmigo-sonrió Hakuuryu mientras daban un paseo por el parque a la orilla del rio Inazuma cerca de la torre de metal.

-Es un placer-le aseguro Shuu-somos amigos después de todo-le recordó.

-Si amigos-repitió Hakuuryu tratándose de no escuchar decepcionado.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Shuu notando algo extraño en su amigo pero sin saber que era.

-No nada-se apresuro a decir rápidamente el de cabellos blancos.-E de admitir que estoy asombrado de que dejaras la isla-le comento.-Aquella vez no quisiste venir conmigo y con el resto del equipo zero-le recordó.

-Bueno esta vez es diferente-sonrió-y será por poco tiempo-añadió.

-¿y por qué esta vez es diferente?-pregunto Haku sentándose en la hierba e invitando a Shuu a sentarse a su lado, así lo hizo el pelinegro.

-Soñé con mi hermana-le comento abrasando sus rodillas y apoyando su barbilla en estas-y sentí que era el momento. Sentí que debía abandonar la isla ahora. Pero la verdad la extraño pienso volver después del torneo-confeso-el mundo fuera de la isla es tan… grande, que me abruma-admitió.

-No tienes que tener miedo del mundo-le aseguro tomando su mano asiendo que Shuu volteara a mirarle-yo te protegeré del mundo Shuu-le juro.

-Haku-susurro el pelinegro y le sonrió tiernamente antes de arrojarse a su cuello y abrasarlo con fuerza-Gracias-susurro sintiendo los brazos del pelinegro envolverlo en un reconfortante abrazo.-Tú eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo-le aseguro.

Hakuuryu sintió como una gran piedra que decía Friendzone caía sobre su cabeza. Pero se la sacudió. Oh, no nada de eso el no pensaba dejar que lo Frienzonisaran. Así que tomando la barbilla de Shuu con una mano suave pero firme lo hizo mirarlo.

-Yo quiero ser más que tu mejor amigo-le dijo depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios, viendo como los ojitos de Shuu se abrían de par en par por la impresión pero Shuu no se alejo lo que era un avance es mas el pelinegro abrió su boquita al constato con los labios del menor. O si Hakuuryu no se quedaría estancado en la zona del Friendzone, no con Shuu. Ya lo dejo quedarse atrás una vez eso no volvería a pasar nunca, no importaba si al final del mundial el tenia que volver a la isla con Shuu no pensaba volver a dejar que el pelinegro se apartara de él.

-o-o-o-

-Hayami ya puedes salir de debajo de la cama-aseguro Hamano asomándose debajo de esta encontrando a su amigo encogido bajo esta agarrándose sus moñitos con las manos en la cabeza asustado.

-No-negó Hayami con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Hayami- sonrió el moreno divertido-era solo una araña.

-Me va a comer-aseguro el de lentes de pasta blancos.

-No te va a comer la arroje por la ventana-le aseguro el moreno pescador.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Hayami tiernamente abriendo sus ojitos esperanzado.

-Hai- asintió Hamano extendiendo su mano, Hayami la tomo tímidamente y se dejo sacar por su mejor amigo de debajo de la cama, Hamano lo ayudo a levantarse y le paso un brazo por los hombros mientras con la otra mano le mostraba el resto de la habitación.-¿Vez? Ya no ahí araña malvada, me encargue de ella-le aseguro con pose de superman.

Hayami miro seriamente toda la habitación pero al no ver señal de la malvada araña se tranquilizo.

-Gracias Hamano-le sonrió tímidamente asiendo que el moreno casi se tragara la lengua, Hayami era tan lindo.

-Gracias son las que te adornan-dijo en pose ahora de Don Juan Triunfante. Asiendo sonrojar adorablemente a su asustadizo compañero.

-Hamano baka-susurro sonrojado.

-Pero tu Hamano baka-rio el moreno dándole un beso en la mejilla-Soy tu superman siempre estaré para salvarte y protegerte, de cualquier araña, bicho o cualquier cosa que te asuste Haya chan-le prometió, asiendo que el flaco chico de lentes sonriera tímidamente, era cierto Hamano siempre llegaba a su rescate, no importaba en que momento fuera cuando mas asustado estaba siempre aparecía el moreno casi como si tuviera una alarma que le avisaba cuando Hayami lo necesitaba.

-Gracias Hamano baka-susurro Hayami sonrojadito y sonriente.

**Continuara… **

**blackmoon11**-Si esos dos tienen manos muy resbalosas... pobre Endou XD

**Amelia Marie Barton**-Si pero eso no aplica a Yoichi para nada XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6: Australia vs Japón… táctica gemela**

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, los entrenadores les habían llamado ahí para discutir su próximo partido contra Australia y para que vieran la repetición del primer juego de Australia en la fase de calificación.

Todos estaban en absoluto silencio después de ver el juego, el equipo de Australia se notaba que era un gran equipo.

-Ellos son Axel y Kay Laufeyson los capitanes gemelos de Australia.-dijo Kidou mostrando en la enorme pantalla después de apretar un botón a dos chicos gemelos, ambos altos, bien formados con la tés blanca, ojos verdes y el cabello en un estilo muy parecido al de Hakuryuu, sólo que el de Axel era negro con mechones plateados y el de Kay plateado con mechones negros-. Su trabajo en conjunto puede darnos un duro momento, no sé si es porque son gemelos o qué, pero pocas veces he visto un trabajo dual de esa categoría. -comentó serio el de lentes de moscas.

-Y no sólo ellos, el resto del equipo de Australia es muy bueno, así que no bajen la guardia -les advirtió Goenji.

-Pero, entrenador… ¿Cómo es posible que haya en un equipo dos capitanes? -preguntó Hamano confundido.

-Bueno básicamente no hay dos capitanes, hay uno, dado que la estrategia de Australia es rotar a los gemelos Laufeyson en la posición de capitán -les explicó Endou.

-Eso es lo que hace tan impredecible el juego de Australia -les comentó Kidou-. Cuando es Kay el capitán el juego refuerza la defensa cuando es Axel el juego refuerza el ataque. Así que tendremos que entrenar como si fuéramos a jugar contra uno o contra el otro, tendremos que estar preparados para enfrentar a sea cual sea el capitán -advirtió serio.

-¡Sí! -gritaron los chicos de Inazuma Japón.

-o-o-o-

El día del partido al fin había llegado, Inazuma Japón se cambiaban sus uniformes en silencio en el camerino del equipo.

-Reiichi -el pequeño peli plateado se sobresaltó un poco, había estado concentrado repasando la estrategia del partido en su cabeza.

-Yamato-san -saludo al portero peli rosado y moreno.

-Senguuji -le corrigió por centésima vez-, lo haremos bien -le tendió su mano y le dio una sonrisa-, hemos entrenado como nadie, no fallaremos -le ánimo. Miyabino le devolvió la sonrisa y estrechó su mano asintiendo con firmeza–. Confió en ti.

-o-o-o-

El equipo salió al campo y se reunieron en su área en torno al entrenador, Endou abrió la carpeta en su mano, ya sabían quién sería el capitán de Australia.

-Los titulares de hoy serán: Mediocampistas: Shindou Takuto, Tenma Matsukaze, Taiyou Amemiya, Nishinosora Yoichi. Defensas: Kariya Masaki, Kirino Ranmaru, Hamano Kaiji, Hayami Tsurumasa. Delanteros: Tsurugi Kyousuke, Yukimura Hyouga. Portero: Miyabino Reiichi.

-No olviden su entrenamiento -les ordenó Goenji.

-Den lo mejor -les dijo Kidou.

-¡Hai! -gritó el equipo entero, mientras salían a la cancha. Los lados se rifaron, empezaría el equipo Grandes Olas de Australia teniendo el lado derecho. Shindou estrechó la mano de Axel Laufeyson, el capitán del equipo de Grandes Olas en esta ocasión. Y el juego dio inicio.

Fue más duro que lo que los jugadores de Inazuma imaginaron que sería, si bien con Axel como capitán el equipo usaba una técnica más ofensiva que defensiva pasar a la defensa Australiana estaba siendo demasiado duro para Yukimura y Tsurugi, a pesar del gran esfuerzo y asistencia de los mediocampistas.

-¡Ahí vienen, Hayami! -le gritó Miyabino cuando Axel y su gemelo Kay lograron pasar a los mediocampistas. Hayami reaccionó a la orden del portero y corrió haciéndole una barrida a Kay logrando arrebatarle el balón, pero Axel ya lo esperaba atrapándolo- Hamano -a la orden de Miyabino, Hamano fue por el balón, logrando despejar.

-Este ritmo de juego es una locura -decía Yuichi impresionado desde la banca con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sólo llevaban 10 minutos de juego, pero tanto Inazuma Japón como Grandes Olas de Australia jugaban como si estuvieran empatados a 5 minutos de terminar el partido… con desesperación.

Australia tenía saque desde la banda, uno de los jugadores sacó pasándole a Axel, el juego reinició, Kirino robó el balón dándole un pase directo a Yoichi, Yoichi corrió como una exhalación.

-¡Taiyou! -le gritó al chico de cabellos anaranjados pasándole el balón con todas sus fuerzas, Taiyou Amemiya recibió este y corrió directo a la portería, estaban solos él y el portero dado que la mayoría del equipo de Grandes Olas había subido al terreno de Japón en el último ataque. Taiyou disparó con todas sus fuerzas, pero el portero detuvo su tiro para su frustración y la de todo Inazuma Japón.

-Muy bien, Taiyou-san, así se hace, ya casi, a la próxima anotamos –gritó Tenma alegremente y el espíritu de todos se sintió renovado dejando pasar la momentánea frustración.

-¿Lo tienes, Shindou? -le preguntó Tsurugi deteniéndose a su lado. Shindou sonrió veladamente y asintió- Entonces dirígenos -le dijo Tsurugi.

-Sí -asintió el capitán- ¡Kami no Takuto! -activó su técnicas, todos y cada uno de los jugadores se dejaron llevar por el de cabello gris y ojos rojos.

-Pensé que usarías eso -comentó Taiyou.

-No, aun no, no será necesario -sonrió Shindou tranquilamente-. Adelántate -le ordenó sin perder la concentración en el balón. Taiyou obedeció. Yukimura llegó hasta cerca de la portería, confiado en que sus compañeros llevarían el balón hasta él y así fue, pronto el balón llegó hasta él y Tsurugi.

-Usemos eso -le sonrió Tsurugi, Yukimura asintió con una sonrisa igual.

-¡Crossfire! -gritaron ambos, el balón rompió la portería de Australia limpiamente, 1-0 en el marcador, Inazuma Japón se había adelantado.

No hubo mucho tiempo para celebrar Inazuma Japón no quería bajar la guardia, siguieron jugando el equipo de Japón decidido a romper la férrea defensa de Australia. Taiyou volvió a ser un disparo a puerta, el portero logró despejar, pero el balón quedó libre y el portero fuera de la portería, Yoichi estaba en la zona.

-¡Yoichi, dispara! -le gritó Endou con desesperación desde la banca. Yoichi no tuvo tiempo a pensar o procesar su cuerpo se movió por si solo pateando el balón dentro de la portería, el portero trató de levantarse y llegar, pero era muy tarde, el segundo gol de Inazuma Japón acaba de ser marcado. El primer tiempo terminó 2-0 a favor de Inazuma Japón.

Para la segunda mitad del tiempo Grandes Olas cambio su capitán ahora el capitán era Kay por lo tanto la formación también acababa de cambiarse a una defensa más fuerte, pero los entrenadores se habían preparado para eso. Cambiado a Hamano por Kita Ichiban, quedando con tres defensas y tres delanteros.

Kita y Hamano se chocaron las manos al cambiar el lugar, Hamano fue a la banca donde Aoyama le pasó una toalla y Midori una botella de agua felicitándolo por su gran trabajo. Y el partido reinicio.

Australia se volvió más agresiva. Kay logró hacer un disparo a puerta, pero Miyabino dio todo lo que pudo para despejar, golpeándose la cabeza con el tubo de la red.

-¡Rei-chii!-exclamo Yukimura corriendo hacia él. Eso estaba fuera de los planes, Miyabino estaba mareado así que lo sustituyeron por Yamato mientras Shuu llevaba al chico por sus propios pies a la enfermería.

-Esto no se quedara así -juró Yamato que se sentía muy protector con el pequeño portero al que sentía como un Kohai– Defenderé con mi vida la portería que defendió Miyabino-kun -juró-. Aplástenlo -ordenó a su equipo.

Yukimura asintió, no podía perdonarles que hubiesen dañado a Miyabino aunque sólo fue un accidente.

El juego se reanudo rápidamente.

-Suban -les ordeno Shindou a los tres delanteros-, nosotros llevaremos el balón -les gritó. Yukimura, Kita y Tsurugi obedecieron sin dudar, confiando en Tenma, Taiyou, Shindou y Yoichi para llevarles el balón. Y como era de esperar no fueron defraudados el balón llegó a los pies de Kita.

-Usemos eso, por Miya -les dijo a sus compañeros de delantera.

-Marquemos este punto para él -dijo Yukimura y Tsurugi asintió. Kita corrió saltando en el aire mientras lanzaba un silbido, Yukimura y Tsurugi saltaron detrás de él giraron en el aire y patearon la pelota a la vez.

-¡Pingüino emperador tres! -gritaron los tres chicos. Kidou abrió los ojos asombrado… él había tratado de ensenarles la técnica incluso Sakuma y Fudou habían acudido a ayudarlo al campamento sin ningún éxito, pero ahora… acababan de hacerlo perfectamente, una sonrisa partió su rostro mientras el silbato sonaba anunciando el tercer gol del equipo.

Australia dio lo mejor de sí evitando que Inazuma Japón volviera a marcar, pero a pesar de eso, no lograron vencer la defensa ni a Yamato Sengujii del equipo Japonés, acabando el juego 3-0 a favor de Japón.

-¡Lo vistes Miya, lo vistes? -gritaba Yukimura haciéndole la señal de triunfo desde la cancha. El pequeño portero que había regresado con Shuu después de recibir un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y que se le recomendara un poco de reposo porque no tenía nada grave, sonrió contento. Habían ganado, ahora estaban un paso más cerca del mundial. Lo habían logrado, Japón había aplastado la táctica gemela de Australia.

**Continuará…**

**blackmoon11** -Si Hakuryuu no quiso quedarse en el friendsone XD gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y comentarla.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7: Nuevo descanso.**

-¡Bu!

Si hubiese sido un gato Shindou Takuto hubiese llegado al techo debido al salto que dio, había estado mirado abstraído por la ventana y no había sentido a su peli rosado amigo acercarse hasta que este le asustó dándole un suave empujón desde la espalda.

-¡Kirino! -exclamó- Deja de pasar tiempo con Kariya -le ordenó. Esas manías se las había pasado el cazador sin duda.

-Tu cara -rio Kirino divertido-, ya veo por qué a Kariya le encanta tanto hacer esto- aseguró.

-Eso no fue divertido, Ran -se quejó-. Casi me matas de un susto -aseguró.

-Venga, no seas exagerado -se recargó en el pasándole un brazo por los hombros- ¿En qué pensabas que ni me notaste?

Shindou sonrió al recordarlo.

-En el último partido. Estamos más cerca, Ran, un paso más cerca del mundial, de representar a Asia, de ser los mejores del mundo -aseguró. Ranmaru también sonrió y asintió.

-Lleguemos juntos a la cima del mundo, Takuto -le dijo Ranmaru quitando su mano de sobre los hombros del peli gris para tomar su mano entre las suyas- ¿Te parece bien si te acompaño a la cima, Takuto?

-No hay otra persona con quien desee más llegar que contigo. No importa con quien sea, sin ti llegar a la cima del mundo… no valdría nada, Ran -aseguró apretando la mano del peli rosa entre las suyas. Ranmaru le sonrió de forma sincera, Takuto también, no importa que ese fuera el Inazuma Japón, sin Kirino ahí, el equipo jamás seria el mismo y para Takuto Shindou siempre estaría incompleto.

-o-o-o-

Endou estaba todo echado sobre el sofá del despacho, mientras Goenji tecleaba dios sabía que en el computador y Kidou revisaba el nuevo programa de entrenamiento para su próximo rival.

-Chicos… creo que podemos lograrlo -sonrió Endou de pronto. Kidou y Goenji pararon lo que hacían para mirarlo sin entender.

-¿Lograrlo? -repitió Goenji.

-¿Lograr qué? -le preguntó Yuuto directamente.

-Traer una vez más la copa del mundo a casa. Esta vez como entrenadores -sonrió. Goenji y Yuuto se miraron e intercambiaron una sonrisa levantándose y sentándose cada uno a un lado de Endou, Goenji en el espaldar del sofá y Kidou en la alfombra dado que Endou estaba todo echado.

-No lo dudes, lo haremos, contamos con el ¡Mejor! equipo para el mundial -le aseguró el estratega.

-Y si se nos desvían un poco yo los arreglo a balonazos, así que no te preocupes, traigamos una vez más la copa a casa, Mamoru -le sonrió Goenji. Endou los miró a los dos con una sonrisa y asintió.

-Si ganamos tal vez este lo suficiente contento para darles algo de sexo -bromeó de la nada Endou demostrando que no era tan tonto como a sus amigos les gustaba creer. Al ver la boca de Goenji y de Kidou abrirse de impresión, Endou rio saltando fuera del asiento y de su alcance huyendo del despacho antes de que aquellos dos reaccionaran y lo violaran. Bueno, para variar era divertido por una vez ser el quien les tomaba el pelo dado que siempre era el a quien le tomaban el pelo. Ahí que se probaran un poco de su propia medicina.

-o-o-o-

-Esa es una buena canción -Furetsu que había estado acostado en la hierba bajo un árbol con su celular puesto en modo de mp3 se sobresaltó al escuchar a Yuichi Tsuruugi. El peli azul estaba apoyado en su bastón mirándolo de pie.

-Sempai -saludó poniéndole pausa a la música que se escuchaba en su celular It is you (I have Loved) de Dana Glover- No le sentí -dijo el chico de pañoleta.

-Si bueno estabas concentrado en la música y no quise molestar -sonrió el mayor acercándose y sentándose en la hierba poniendo el bastón a un lado-. Todos os merecíais un descanso después del partido contra Australia.

-Bueno, en realidad yo no jugué -le recordó con una sonrisa.

-A veces ver a tus amigos desde la banca sin poder hacer nada más que confiar en ellos también es agotador -le aseguró Yuichi sabiamente y Furetsu tuvo que asentir, eso si era verdad. Cuando Miyabino había caído lastimado, Furetsu se había sentido muy impotente en la banca sin poder ir a ayudar.

-Fue un buen partido -sonrió Furetsu-. Todos lo hicimos bien, incluso ustedes, el equipo no sería lo mismo si no tuviéramos tan buenos gerentes como usted y los demás sempai -aseguró Furetsu.

-Lo de nosotros es sólo un granito de arena, pero es bueno saber que nuestro trabajo es apreciado -le sonrió Yuichi tomando el celular de Furetsu y retomando la canción donde se había quedado echándose en la hierba- ¿Está bien si disfruto un rato de la música a tu lado? -le preguntó.

Furetsu sonrió con un suave sonrojo y asintió echándose junto a su sempai mientras el viento movió su cabello.

-Asi, se siente bien -sonrió cerrando sus ojos, se sentía muy bien, la canción era perfecta y su sempai también, justo en ese momento se sentía como decía la canción, como si él fuera el hogar que su corazón llevaba buscando por largo tiempo, no entendía por qué su sempai le hacía sentir así con su sola presencia, como si hubiese conseguido un lugar al que pertenecer.

-o-o-o-

Yoichi se volteó al sentir que alguien lo miraba y se encontró con la mirada verde de Kita Ichiban, el rubio detuvo el balancín donde se mecía y sonrió.

-¿Qué miras? -le preguntó curioso. Kita se acercó y se sentó en el columpio de al lado del rubio.

-Recordaba el último partido -comentó.

-Fue un buen partido ¿Eh? -sonrió el rubio.

-Lo fue -asintió Kita-. Lo mejor fue estar de pie ahí… junto a ti -confesó Kita sin mirarlo. Yoichi sonrió.

-Para mí esa también fue la mejor parte -aseguró el rubio sin pena alguna mirándolo. Kita levantó la vista y le miró devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-También recordaba cuando nuestro pequeño Miyabino se hirió -comentó-. Por un momento me pregunto qué habría hecho yo si hubieses sido tú -comentó.

-¿Y qué abrías echo? -preguntó Yoichi con curiosidad.

-Hubiese pulverizado al otro equipo -aseguró sin duda alguna.

-No soy de cristal, capitán -aseguró-, soy más fuerte de lo que crees -le tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero no me puedes culpar por querer protegerte -aseguró.

-¿Y por qué me quieres proteger, capitán?-le pregunto Yoichi con una sonrisa provocativa. Kita abrió su boca armándose de valor, habían sido tres largos años, era hora de confesarse, él tenía el valor… muy en el fondo, lo sabía.

-Yo….

-Chicos, el almuerzo está listo -Aoi los sobresalto a ambos al aparecer interrumpiéndolos. Kita cerró la boca sonrojado.

-Gracias, Sorano-san, ahora vamos -asintió sonrojado levantándose del columpio-, vamos -le dijo a Yoichi que fulminaba a Aoi con la mirada pensando en la mejor manera de arrancarle la cabeza, su capitán, el futuro padre de sus hijos había estado a punto de confesarse y por un segundo esa… lo había arruinado todo. Yoichi quería arrancarse sus rubios cabellos mientras los acompañaba de vuelta a dentro queriendo echarse a llorar.

**Continuará…**

**19'Mika-chan'91-**Me alegro que te haya gustado como quedo el juego.

**blackmoon11**-Gracias ^^


End file.
